El replicante
|imagen =Dr Zimmer.jpg |descripción =Dr. Zimmer, el creador del androide. |localización=Rivet City Rivet City Bow |Dada por =Dr. Zimmer o Holocintas o varios |Recompensa =300 PE y Rifle de plasma A3-21, Wired Reflexes o 50 chapas. |relacionada=empty |otros npcs =Victoria Watts Pinkerton Harkness Armitage |baseid=00014E9B }} Si nos hemos dedicado a explorar, a entrar en casas ajenas y, sobre todo, a piratear ordenadores o coger holocintas que no nos pertenecen puede que ya hayamos descubierto esta misión. Pero la forma más sencilla de empezarla es hablando con el Dr. Dr. Zimmer que se encuentra en el laboratorio científico de la Dr. Li en Rivet City. Nada más acercarnos a él vemos que está discutiendo con una de las ayudantes de la Dr. Li acerca de un robot que quiere recuperar, pero parece que este tema no despierta mucho interés en el laboratorio. Cual niño chico el Dr. Zimmer dice que no se mueve de allí hasta que la Dr. Li hable con él. Al vernos se dirige hacia nosotros para preguntarnos que si "estamos disponibles". Tras hablar con él nos enteramos de que pertenece al "Instituto" dentro de un asentamiento llamado "La Comunidad", una especie de comunidad de científicos en la que han desarrollado una serie de robots más avanzados que todos los robots que hayamos podido ver: androides. Al parecer uno de esos androides, llamado A3-21, ha decidido escaparse y hacerse una cirugía facial para que no lo reconozcan e incluso sospecha que también se ha hecho un lavado de cerebro, así que puede que ni se de cuenta de que es un androide. Dr. Zimmer nos recomienda hablar con médicos y técnicos, empezando por el Doctor Preston (en la propia Rivet City) para averiguar su paradero y nos promete como recompensa algo de tecnología de La Comunidad. Además nos entrega una grabación de voz, "La autodeterminación no implica una avería", y una nota, "Androide desaparecido". Nos ponemos en marcha. Buscar pistas del Androide de Dr. Zimmer desaparecido Aca dejo los FormID de todas las holocintas que se encuentran en el juego: * 0005fb06 (self-determinat.) * 0005faec (wanted) * 0005faeb (assignment) * 0005fae7 (rogue android) * 0005faed (androids are real) * 0005fae8 (a request) * 0005faef (we got the tech) * 0005faee (get it done!) * 0005fae9 (extreme) * 0005faf0 (oh man!) * 0005faea (a free man) * 00024d65 (pre-harkness)}} (Opcional) Descubrir qué puede saber sobre el androide el Doctor Preston de Rivet City. Al hablar con el Doctor Preston acerca del androide nos dice que no es más que una patraña, que hace algún tiempo alguien mandó copias de una holocinta en la que un hombre pide ayuda a todos los médicos del Yermo (nos entregará una copia). Esta holocinta también se puede conseguir en la casa de Nathan y Manya en Megatón (número 59 en el Mapa Fallout 3) y, al preguntarle a Manya sobre el tema nos enteraremos que pertenece al "Ferrocarril" (ya hablaremos sobre el "Ferrocarril" luego). Recordamos el consejo de Dr. Zimmer y vamos en busca de todos los médicos y técnicos que conozcamos. En la propia Rivet City podemos hablar con Seagrave Holmes. Si logramos convencerlo mediante la habilidad de conversación o si le damos una pequeña "beca" de 100 chapas nos dará una holocinta llamada "¡Vaya tela! ¡Un neuralizador de circuito!". No es que nos ayude a localizar al androide, pero por lo menos podremos enterarnos de que tecnología hace falta para el cambio facial. Esta misma holocinta también la podremos conseguir de Moira en Megatón si la convencemos de que nos hable sobre el tema del androide. Una vez que sabemos el tipo de "herramientas" que hacen falta para la operación nos será más fácil obtener información de los médicos, por lo que más vale que obtengamos esa cinta cuanto antes. Además llegará un momento en el que Victoria Watts se nos acercará y nos pedirá que dejemos de hacer preguntas a la par que nos da una pieza de androide. Nos pide que le entreguemos esa pieza a Dr. Zimmer y le digamos que la sacamos de su cadáver para conseguir que se vaya y deje de buscar al androide. Si le preguntamos nos dirá que pertenece a una asociación llamada el "Ferrocarril", que lucha por la liberación de los androides. A partir de aquí podemos elegir entre hablar con Dr. Zimmer y decirle que el androide está muerto, pero lo único que conseguiremos serán 50 miserables chapas, o seguir investigando. Como somos de naturaleza curiosa seguimos haciendo pesquisas. Continuar buscando pistas de la identidad del androide O decirle a Dr. Zimmer que el androide está muerto Si viajamos a Megatón y le preguntamos al Dr. Church sobre quién podría tener un "lipoplasticator" o un "injertilizador microdermal" (nombres que aprenderemos al escuchar la cinta "¡Vaya tela! ¡Un neuralizador de circuito!") y le convencemos por medio de la conversación o dándole una propina de 100 chapas, nos dirá que lo más probable es que en Rivet City, además de mencionar el nombre de Pinkerton.O por otra parte, en la iglesia de Santa Mónica en Rivet City, en el atril del cura (abajo) encontraremos otra holocinta. Al escucharla nos aparece otra nueva opción de conversacion con el cura de la iglesia, el cual nos habla de Pinkerton. Nota: Si ya hemos realizado la parte de la misión "Guía de supervivencia del Yermo" en la que Moira nos pide que averigüemos la historia de Rivet City nos sonará y sino, nos vamos a facilitar el camino para cuando la hagamos. Averiguar que sabe del androide Pinkerton de Rivet City Con el nombre de Pinkerton en la cabeza nos volvemos a Rivet City y empezamos a preguntar sobre él. Parece ser que el tal Pinkerton hace tiempo que no vive por Rivet City, unos dicen que está muerto y que su fantasma recorre la proa del barco, otros que esos ruidos son los hombres pinza y que Pinkerton se unió al Enclave... Lo que si nos dicen siempre es algo sobre la proa del barco, así que puede que allí hallemos respuestas. Pero hay un pequeño problema, la proa se encuentra totalmente separada del resto del buque y la única puerta visible (se encuentra en el exterior, a través de una pequeña pasarela de madera) tiene una cerradura de dificultad muy difícil, así que o somos unos ases con las ganzúas o buscamos una entrada alternativa. Esa entrada alternativa está en el lado Suroeste de la parte rota del barco, sumergida bajo el agua. Buscamos un pequeño corredor sumergido y al final encontraremos una puerta por la que podremos entrar. Más nos vale tomarnos unos Rad-X y movernos rápido por aquí o nos ahogaremos. Salimos del agua, sorteamos unas cuantas trampas, sobre todo el terminal trampa que hay al lado de la puerta por donde se accede a las estancias de Pinkerton (esa puerta se abre mediante un interruptor que hay en la pared de enfrente), y por fin encontramos a Pinkerton con el que hablamos. Nos contará de que fue él el que le reconstruyó la cara al androide y el que le borró sus recuerdos y le dió otros, además nos dirá la identidad actual del androide, que es ni más ni menos que Harkness, el jefe de seguridad de Rivet City. Nos dará la contraseña de su ordenador para que podamos verlo nosotros mismos. Si le preguntamos más nos dirá que en realidad no le borró los recuerdos, sino que los ocultó y nos dará una clave que si se la decimos a Harkness liberará dichos recuerdos. Nos acercamos por el ordenador y descargamos todo a nuestro PipBoy. Nos dirigimos a la salida y activamos el "Interruptor del mecanismo de bloqueo" que hay al lado de la puerta para desbloquearla y poder salir. En nuestra mano está si delatar a Harkness ante Dr. Zimmer o decirle que el androide está muerto y dejar tranquilo a Harkness o decirle lo que en realidad es. Ir a ver a Dr. Zimmer O advertir a Harkness sobre Dr. Zimmer Si decidimos delatar a Harkness, Dr. Zimmer nos dará un "Módulo de combate" que nos proporcionará más precisión cuando usemos el V.A.T.S.. Además si le seguimos veremos como "resetea" al pobre Harkness y lo deja completamente a su merced. Si por el contrario decidimos hablar con Harkness y contarle quién es en realidad (tendremos que hacer uso del código que nos dió Pinkerton para liberar sus recuerdos) nos regalará un arma única, el "Rifle de plasma de A3-21". Una vez que nos lo regale podemor ir y chivarnos al Dr. Dr. Zimmer o guardar su secreto, tú eliges. Y con esto se termina la misión. Nota final No descarto que se pueda obtener información sobre el androide de otras personas porque tampoco me he pateado todo el mapa preguntando. Si sabéis de otra gente que te informe sobre el androide sentíos libres de añadir dicha información. Nota.-Un/a visitante extraño/a puede darte informacion sobre el androide o darte piezas y que le digas al Dr. Zimmer que el androide esta muerto. Consejos 1.Si estas haciendo la misión "Guía de supervivencia del Yermo" sera mejor hacer esta misión tambien, en el momento en que tenemos que irnos con Pinkerton, asi no volver dos veces y comernos la radiacion sufrida al estar en el agua. 2. Antés de decirle a Zimmer, lo del androide, hablas con Harkness para que te de el rifle de plasma, su variante, que es muy poderosa y tal vez la primera que te encuentres en el juego, le pides la autorización para matar a zimmer, así nadie se vuelve hostil a ti, y luego hablamos con zimmer para que nos dé el modúlo, apenas nos lo dé y cuando se este dirigiendo lo encendemos a plasma, y lo volvemos pringue, para evitar que seamos tan desagradecidos con harkness por la belleza que nos dio, así harkness nos dará las gracias y ¡misión cumplida con doble recompensa!!. 3.Cuando hayas matado a Zimmer, sacale su llave y vete a su casa (esta en Rivet City, en la cubierta superior),allí podrás robar lo que quieras (siempre y cuando cierres la puerta para que nadie te detecte).PD:hay mucha munición en las taquillas. Curiosidades: Moralmente, lo correcto es convencer a Harkness de que la violencia no es necesaria y solo expulse a Zimmer del barco, ya que la muerte de este involucra la muerte de Armitage, su androide escolta, el cual es un "esclavo" tal como lo fue Harkness. Al morir Zimmer, en su cadáver se encuentra una Pieza de Androide, dando a entender que este podría tratarse de un Avatar del verdadero Dr. Zimmer, quien se habría quedado a salvo en la Comunidad... (¿O acaso creían que mandarían a uno de sus más brillantes científicos a un lugar tan peligroso como Yermo Capital?). Referencias Con el término replicante -andrillos, en algunas traducciones- en la novela de Philip K. Dick, ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?, y posteriormente en su adaptación al cine por Ridley Scott en la película Blade Runner, se refieren a unos seres artificiales que imitan al ser humano en su aspecto físico y en su comportamiento, llegando a ser virtualmente indistinguibles. La obra original de Philip K. Dick y el filme de Ridley Scott presentan a los replicantes de manera similar, pero con algunas diferencias notables. Tanto el libro como el filme hacen mención del modelo Nexus 6, androides de última generación que son externamente idénticos a los humanos, pero con algunas diferencias como por ejemplo que su vida operacional es de unos 4 años, que carecen de experiencia y de recuerdos de una vida humana normal. Categoría:Misiones de Fallout 3 Categoría:El Ferrocarril Categoría:Trofeos y logros de Fallout 3